The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated valve adapted to open and close a fluid passage.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-539016 (T) (corresponding to PCT International Application Publication No. WO00/53474 (A1)) discloses an electromagnetically actuated valve including a seat member that is formed by pressing a thin plate.